Chateau
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Akari had to step down the Second Ship in order to calm the sick Nai but as he ventured to hunt for Hirato, he found out the Second Ship's captain has other plans for them! AkarixHirato pairing! BL! Short love Story!


Chateau

**_by: WhiteGloves_**

_"I won't call him sensei. He hates me."_

_-Hirato_

**_HiratoxAkari Pairing!_**

_(my first Karneval)_

* * *

Akari-sensei walked quietly by the second ship's corridor. He was followed closely by usagi robots that kept quiet during his walk with only the sound of their light foot tapping on his rear.

Akari-sensei was there for a visit, but nonetheless his impassive face showed no notion of being glad to be there. He was aware that Hatori was on the premises and the idea didn't please him at all. Still, he continued on.

He stopped by one of the rooms where the robots lead him. He took his last step and the door opened mechanically. He was then greeted by loud cries and shouts—

"Hieeee! Hey—Nai-chan! Don't climb there! That's dangerous!" Yogi was crying frantically and we see a white haired boy struggling above a bed post and clinging on it so stubbornly with a red face and tears on his eyes.

"Uwaah!" Nai cried heartily, "I wanna see Gareki! Please! Gareki! Uwaaahh!

"Dangerous, dangerous!" chorused the usage robots as they rounded about Nai while the others were fixing the overthrown tables and chairs, "dangerous!"

"Nai…" Tsukumo whispered with a sympathetic look at the boy.

"B-but you know he's busy!" Yogi said helplessly, jumping near Nai in case the boy fell, "he can't be disturbed now… so please calm down, Nai-chan!"

"Yada!" Nai was continuously crying.

"Ahem."

Tsukumo looked behind her while Yogi stopped dead with a bead of sweat at the side of his face.

"Eh… that voice…" he muttered incoherently to himself as he slowly forced himself to look behind him.

Then he saw the pink haired doctor watching them with his sharp eyes.

"Akari-sensei," Tsukumo muttered looking slightly relieved.

"Hiee!" Yogi nearly jumped another kilometre if not for the walls surrounding him, "A-Akari-sensei! W-what are you d-doing here…"

Akari-sensei gave Yogi a death stare that rendered the golden haired boy speechless before walking up to Nai with the same cold atmosphere around him.

"I've been called here to check on Nai since the doctor's out." the doctor said as he surveyed the being above him who was continuously crying, "I heard he was sick."

He watched as the boy ceaselessly cried above with his skinny little white arms wrapping around the bed post.

"Nai," the doctor started the caught the boy's attention, "be a good boy and come down here."

He extended his arms to Nai who stared at him tearfully.

Yogi took a brave step forward but didn't dare add more proximity.

"Even if you say that…" he whispered doubtfully but then—

Nai gave a mighty inhale and then jumped on Akari's arms crying—

"Please let me see Gareki!"

Yogi was left speechless.

The next thing, Nai was fast asleep on his bed with Akari checking on him and Yogi on the corner with Tsukumo.

"His temperature has gone down," the doctor said as he tucked the boy who still had a tear on his eye, "but he's in no danger."

He stood up and faced the two second ship Circus members.

"Thank goodness," Yogi muttered while Tsukumo gave her own sigh of relief, "we thought he was getting delirious already and didn't know what to do."

"He's extremely upset," Akari surveyed Nai with knowing eyes, "and not to mention, depressed… I've seen lots of animals die because of those simple reasons."

"HIEEEE! Don't say that sensei!" Yogi went on frantically, "that's jinx! Nai can't die!"

"Sensei…" Tsukumo said on her corner and the two looked at her, "then what should we do?"

Akari's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Akari watched as a small ship launched away into the sky and then closed his eyes. He then looked at the robots around him.

"Where's Hirato?"

"Hirato-sama's at the wine cellar desu," answered one usage robot.

Akari stared into space for awhile before sighing and turning away to walk.

"Lead me there."

The wine cellar was far from the rooms of the kids and for special reasons. Akari followed one usagi toward there and when he reached the circular door of the room, he instructed the robots not to follow further.

As he stepped in, the warm temperature of the dark cellar greeted him. The surrounding was dark too with little lamp light hanging on the walls. He travelled down deeper, knowing that he was still far from the real place.

With the last step, he was able to reach his destination. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the door in front of him. It was a wooden door with the label _Chateau_ above. Shaking his head and wondered why he had to be there in the first place, he infiltrated the room.

The wine cellar was dark. There were cabinets stocked with different wine bottles of different years. Not minding this, he walked around with eyes wandering from left to right. Then he saw a space in the middle of the room where an empty seat and a lone table were standing. There was a book lying open on top of it.

"Hirato," he called in his deep voice with eyes attentive for any movements. "Come out. I know you're aware that I'm here."

There was the slightest movement behind him. Akari turned a look and saw Hirato in his usual black suit staring at him under his circus cap. The two eyed each other.

"You've wandered far to look for me, Akari-san," Hirato started with that usual glimmer in his eyes and quiet personality. Akari returned this with the same cold and authoritative look.

"You…" he gritted his teeth and decided to go on the reason he was there, "I've sent Nai to Gareki."

There was no hint of surprise in Hirato's eyes as Akari continued, "He's sick because of depression and loneliness… I don't think Yogi's company is enough. That being's tremendously seeking the presence of Gareki alone…"

Akari's eyes narrowed.

"It was the same with that Niji I had in my office."

"Oh?" an interested look came over Hirato's face. Akari closed his eyes.

"I left it for some days to the research center and when they returned it to me, it was terribly sick… but upon coming to see me, the creature suddenly returned to its enthusiastic state as if it got its nutrition back… I made a conclusion after that."

He stared up at Hirato with the same sharp eyes Hirato found intriguing.

"I think I know what you're about to say," the Circus Second Ship leader walked toward the sensei with a small smile. He stopped in front of Akari and reached a hand at the doctor's cheek, "you think Nai and Gareki have that connection do you?"

"That is my conclusion, yes…" Akari's eyes narrowed, "and keep your filthy hands away from me."

He slapped Hirato's hand.

"So cold as always, Akari-san," Hirato said, smiling as he touched his hand, "your hate for me is still insurmountable?"

"Be quiet," Akari watched as Hirato took steps toward him but he kept his ground, "I've no time to play with you, idiot."

Hirato grinned and then with sudden speed of his hand, he pushed Akari on the shelf forcefully and trapped him there with his arms.

"Hey!" Akari managed to retort despite the pain on his back, "Hirato, you fool!"

"Don't explode at me now," Hirato said quietly as he touched Akari's face again, "you know why I waited for you here, didn't you?"

Akari gritted his teeth.

"If you don't get off me…" he started to warn but it only received a chuckle from the Circus member.

"Why are you getting so agitated?" he leaned forward, making Akari froze as he blew on his ear, "still angry about the night I made your back ache?"

Akari's whole face reddened in both embarrassment and anger.

"Y-you bastard!"

With all his might, he pushed Hirato around the chest but the black haired man simply caught both his wrists, trapped them on his side and kissed the sensei on the lips.

When the kiss ended, the two looked at one another—one with amusement, the other full of daggers.

"Still with your games," Akari muttered and pulled his wrists away from Hirato, "you're the worst!"

Hirato chuckled and then leaned down for another kiss which Akari didn't avoid.

"You liked it anyways," murmured the black haired as he took Akari's lips once more.

"Shut up," was the answer he received, "I still hate you."

Hirato drew closer and wrapped his arms around Akari, still invitingly kissing him.

"I'm fine with that."

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna make your backache again."

"!"

* * *

**-THE END-**

_sequel about Gareki and Nai next!_

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
